Bogus
by maxrpg
Summary: The Doctor travels to a school in the year 1982 and finds something excellent. Just something short and a bit of fun.


**I was having a weird day and just decided to do a short Doctor Who story lol.**

**Just a bit of fun.**

* * *

><p>The TARDIS appears in the hallways of a high school, San Dimas, California, 1982.<p>

The door opens and the Doctor pops his head out briefly to look around before stepping outside in to the quiet empty halls, he reaches for his Sonic and takes some readings.

"Traces of cleaning fluid, strong body odour, hair gel, illegal substances...hmm...typical high school environment."

He then takes a few steps while whistling down the echoing halls feeling pretty care free, then jumps to a defensive stance with the Sonic held out when he hears a worryingly familiar sound followed by the sight of a Dalek rolling around the corner.

"Dalek!." he grinds through his teeth, he glances around again thinking it is a bit strange that the school is quiet at this time of day, he wasn't really paying attention before, had the Dalek's done something to the students, "What are you doing here?." he asks.

"Excellent!" - "Excellent!" proclaims the Dalek.

"What?" asks the puzzled Doctor.

The Dalek begins to move towards him, "Excellent!."

"Come no further, stay where you are."

"Excellent!"

"I'm warning you, Dalek." amplifying his Sonic power output.

"Excellent!"

"Fine, have it your way." shouts the Doctor, aiming the Sonic at the Dalek.

Just when he's about to destroy the Dalek he stops after hearing running and voices coming down the hall behind it, two teenage boys emerge.

"Where'd it go."

"I saw it coming down here." ….. "There it is."

The boys catch up to the Dalek and stand around it, "You almost got away from us."

"Get away from it." says the Doctor.

"Oh hey, hows it goin."

"That thing is dangerous, come over here."

"Oh he's not dangerous, he's all right."

"But he's a pretty fast little dude."

"Yeah."

The Doctor stares at them looking completely bemused, "What?!"

"Don't be scared dude."

"Who are you?" asks the Doctor.

The boys look at each other and then turn to face the Doctor standing up straight and composing themselves.

"I, am Bill S. Preston, Esquire."

"And I, am Ted 'Theodore' Logan. Together, we are.."

_- Together:_ "WYLD STALLYNS" - followed by them both doing the air guitar, followed by a giggle and high five.

"Excellent!" proclaims the Dalek.

The Doctor just continues his bemused stare.

The TARDIS door opens, "Doctor.." says Clara, stepping out and standing by the Doctor, "..what was that sound?"

"Woh, check out the babe." whispers Bill.

"Dibbs dude."

"No way dude."

Bill and Ted rush over and stand in front of them.

"Hello." says Clara.

"Can I just say that you are a totally hot babe." says Bill.

"Totally hot." says Ted.

Clara smiles awkwardly and gently leans towards the Doctor, "Who are they?"

"I have no idea. I think they're mad...or maybe I'm mad...or we're all mad. Are you feeling OK?"

"Yes."

"It's probably me then."

"Hey Ted, check it out." shouts Bill, he wondered off to look at the TARDIS while the Doctor was rambling.

Ted joins him peering through the door, "Wooh."

"It's totally bigger on the inside."

"Totally."

"Hey, get out of there." shouts the Doctor, rushing over and closing the door, "You're not allowed in there."

"What is this thing?" asks Ted.

"TARDIS"

"That's wrong dude, you shouldn't use words like tard. It's hurtful."

"-IS! ...TARD-IS" proclaims the Doctor, "It's one word, meaning stay out."

"Do you live in there dude?" asks Bill.

"Yes."

"Its way bigger than ours."

"Your what?"

"We got a phone booth too dude, you wonna see it?"

"Yeah come check it out dude."

Bill and Ted lead Clara and the Doctor around the corner to their phone booth situated in the hall next to a vending machine, Ted points at it with a smile, presenting it to them, "What do you think dude?."

"It's...very nice." says Clara, not looking impressed, "Do you make a lot of calls?."

"You need to make a call?, it's free."

"Its a very special booth, hot babe. It travels through time."

"The...a phone booth that travels through time?." asks Clara.

"Don't be ridiculous." says the Doctor.

"More ridiculous than the TARDIS?"

"The TARDIS is not a phone booth."

"Still, not much different."

"We totally like your booth."

Ted's watch alarm starts beeping, "Oh we gotta go, concert starts in 20 minutes."

"Hey Dalek dude, come on we gotta get back." shouts Bill.

"Excellent! - Excellent!"

"Doctor, is that a Dalek." asks Clara.

"Possibly. What did you do to it?."

"Oh. Well, we just got back from ancient Egypt and were rehearsing for our totally rad concert for the opening of our stadium and half way through this little dude showed up, he must have hitched a ride on our booth and he starting destroying our equipment, ."

"Yeah, he totally exterminated our amps."

"Yeah."

"And?" asks Clara, after a long pause.

"Oh. Well, we couldn't have him destroying all our stuff before opening night ya know, so we talked to the little guy, asked him to stop, you gotta chill dude, relax."

"And it just stopped?" ask the Doctor in disbelief.

"Nah dude, he blew up the stage."

"That was totally bogus, now we gotta rebuilt the entire stage."

"Will you please tell me how you made the Dalek...relax." says the Doctor.

"The police wanted to shoot it but we said no dude, he's just a little dude full of anger and rage, we have some experience with robots, so we got Station to reprogram it, gave it some love."

"Station?"

"This totally smart Martian dude we picked up in heaven."

"With a totally big Martian butt."

"Yeah. We tried to take him home but couldn't find where he came from, we ended up here and he almost got away from us."

"He's a really fast little dude."

"Yeah. We really gotta go."

As the Dalek rolls up to the booth, Bill pushes it inside, "Get comfy dude.", then he and Ted squeeze in to the booth beside the Dalek.

"Catch you later old dude..." says Ted, then looks at Clara and blushes, "..and hot babe."

"Oh yea, catch you later dudes."

"Excellent!"

Clara waves lightly as they dial on the phone and the booth vanished in to the floor.

"Well, that was...really weird." says Clara.

The Doctor stares for a moment still looking very puzzled by the whole thing, then he slowly turns and walks back towards the TARDIS.

"Where are you going?"

"Hopefully to forget this ever happened."

"But you have an _excellent_ memory."

"Clara!"

"Wait for me, _dude_."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my totally rubbish story. Be excellent to each other :D<strong>


End file.
